


shangri-la

by levibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliques and Shit, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, No established relationship, Pining, akaashi is a bad boy that wears eyeliner, bokuroo plays vball btw, bokuto is the cute asf jock, i'll add more tags as i go.., kuroo is the nerd, tsukishima is that popular and mean blond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: shangri-la: a remote beautiful imaginary place where life approaches perfection..





	1. a flower blooms splendidly

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm excited to write this but let us please pray for me to actually finish this..
> 
> also tsm to my two best pals for pushing and even helping me write this.  
> seriously, i got too nervous at one point and didn't even know how to start but they helped tons, even if they were throwing random ideas 
> 
> I kinda base my chapters with songs and this chapter was unofficially brought to you by LOVE. FT. ZACARI. by Kendrick Lamar which was recommended by one of my friend's
> 
> anyways, this isn't how I planned to start this fic off but I hope it's not too shabby..
> 
>  
> 
> **italics mean flashbacks or thoughts

_Tsukishima didn't even register that someone actually ran into him until he saw the other on the floor. His ass was what clearly landed first, legs folded at the knees and arms on each side to break the fall._

_His hair was messy and yet it looked so nice. Dark and rich black curls sticking every which way, a very nice contrast against his smoothly tan skin._

_Before Tsukishima could utter a single thing instead of just staring at the other, the other looked up, eyes cold and he would later deny it but, he was glaring up at Tsukishima, his lips pursed into a tight line._

_A barely noticeable gasp actually left Tsukishima's lips once he was met with intense blue green eyes._

_The student had long and full eyelashes and holy shit, his eyeliner could cut Tsukishima and he'd actually thank him. His makeup was so neat and intense but enough that it wasn't overbearing, unlike many of the girls in their school._

_The other huffed, sitting up right and dusting his hands, which Tsukishima noticed, were angry red at the palm before reaching for the books and papers scattered everywhere on the floor._

_Tsukishima vaguely remembered uttering a soft "Oh." from his lips. He hadn't even noticed the mess, his eyes stuck on the prettiest boy he had ever seen._

_The blond leaned down, his fingers touching the spine of a textbook but only briefly for the other quickly snatched it away, huffing a clearly annoyed, "Don't bother."_

_Tsukishima took his hand back and stood up right, just watching the stranger gather his things up before standing up himself._

_He held everything in an arm, his free hand patting off the dust from his black, ripped-at-the-knees pants before looking back up to Tsukishima again._

_"Tsukishima Kei, was it?"_

Tsukishima's thoughts were interrupted, his hazel eyes focusing on the figure in front of him instead of zoning off to space.

"And you are?" He asked, not even interested as he watched the student give a crooked smile.

He also had messy dark hair but this guy's hair was disastrous. It stood straight up on the back but partial of the left side of his face was covered with hair, like side bangs.

He had a nice jawline and quite a handsome face, Tsukishima dully noted.

"My name is Kuroo." He stretched out a hand, prompting a handshake with a subtle nod. "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Tsukishima's eyes fell down to the welcoming hand and then back to Smirking-san's face.

"I don't do handshakes, Kuroo-san." He finally uttered, not even batting an eyelash as he saw the boy's smile fall flat, along with his hand. 

Tsukishima turned his attention to the teacher once again, not even paying attention to her words because her outfit was just plain ugly. 

Pink and yellow really don't go well. Not to mention the red shoes she was wearing. 

Tsukishima sighed and laid his head down on the desk, closing his eyes as an attempt to drown himself to sleep but before he could, he heard Kuroo speaking again.

"You're actually really smart, aren't you, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima's eyes flew open at the sudden nickname.

"It's Tsukishima." He replied, sitting up again since falling asleep next to Kuroo wouldn't be possible.

"Yeah, I know." Kuroo gave a small scoff. "Everyone knows that."

"Then call me that." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. 

No one but Yamaguchi could call him that. Not even his own parents and brother.

"But Tsukishima is a mouthful and Tsukki is cuter." Kuroo explained in a rather excited voice, still it was hushed in order not to grab the teacher's attention.

"Why are you talking to me?" Tsukishima finally asked, turning to give Kuroo a glare.

Kuroo's smile only widened, clearly unfazed with Tsukishima currently wishing him death, showing white and straight teeth off. 

"I come to propose a challenge."

Tsukishima's curiosity got the best of him, not being one to turn down a challenge. 

"And that is?" He questioned, a thin eyebrow arching up as he leaned the side of his head with a hand, his elbow propped up on the desk.

Kuroo mocked Tsukishima's stance, both of their upper bodies facing each other by now. "Let's see who gets the best grade on the next test. You or me?"

Cue a lightbulb flash inside Tsukishima's head.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the school's smartest kid. Getting nothing less than an A on all his assignments and every teacher's absolutely favorite student.

In other words: A total nerd.

Tsukishima really needed to at least remember the names of his classmates but he couldn't be bothered to care. He turned around to face the front of the class again but his thoughts still thinking of the prettiest boy he had the pleasure of literally bumping into that morning and his perfect makeup bringing out the color of his pretty eyes and his messy hair just making him so much more _pretty_.

"The next test in this class?" Tsukishima muttered before he got too invested in his memories, though he was pretty sure he only shared this class with Kuroo. 

"Or math, since we have that class together as well."

Well, so much for only having to worry about Kuroo for one period of the day.

"Which class can you say you're confident in??" Kuroo asked in a hush voice and when Tsukishima looked over, Kuroo was also facing forward, jotting down the notes on the board. 

Tsukishima quietly snorted, leaning his head on his arms that were on top if the desk, his hazel eyes still on Kuroo's handsome face. Kuroo really was a nerd, writing everything down with different pen colors and even highlighting what he guessed was most important.

"I suppose I'm better at calculus than chemistry." Tsukishima finally replied, eyes slipping close. He was kind of sleepy since Koutarou had kept him up last night until 3 am.

"Hm.. I'm good with either so okay." Kuroo nodded, not that Tsukishima could see.

Tsukishima thought Kuroo sounded a bit hesitant and disappointed but said nothing, his body relaxing a lot more than it should be when awake.

"The one who gets the highest grade in the next test in calculus wins." Kuroo sighed and dropped his purple pen to shake his hand which was cramping up from all of the writing he was doing.

The corner of Kuroo's lips twitched upwards once he looked over to Tsukishima, the usually permanent scowl on the blond's face gone and replaced with a calm and serene look.

 

_Did I take something of yours?" The pretty boy had asked calmly, looking at the things in his hands._

_Tsukishima supposed he was looking for anything that didn't belong to him in order to give to Tsukishima back his… whatever._

_"No. I wasn't carrying anything." Tsukishima finally spoke up. A weird feeling gathering in his stomach, fluttery and warm as the pretty boy looked up and his hazel eyes met beautiful dark blue irises._

_"Then?" He asked, shifting his weight from a leg to the other. "Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_Despite getting bumped into and the initial glare and hostile atmosphere, the pretty boy sounded so composed just then._

_"No, I suppose not." Tsukishima muttered and walked past the other, ignoring how too warm his arm felt from the sudden brush of the other's shoulder._

_The school was huge but that wouldn't be the last time Tsukishima would see him._


	2. even the wind is sweet

Bokuto is known for loving practically anyone and everyone.

He loves people.

Equally and strongly.

Giving words of encouragement to those who need it and hugs of appreciation for just being his friend.

And everyone was his friend.

That's just who he is.

 

Everyone accepts and loves him as well.

How couldn't they?

Bokuto is kind and sweet to everyone.

The type of guy anyone can fall for.

 

And yet, no one would ever think that Bokuto had a single person so dear and precious to him because everyone was dear and precious to Bokuto, right?

 

Yes, everyone was dear and precious to Bokuto.

 

But Bokuto has a single person he loves more than anyone else.

 

The person he loved more than anyone is the type of person no one could even begin to like.

Too picky,

with what he ate.

 

Too rude,

to those who provoke him in the slightest.

 

Too blunt,

at the most idle of things.

 

Too mean,

even to the sweetest of people.

 

Too snarky,

to the point of being an annoying child.

 

The person he loved more than anyone was just..

 

Too honest.

 

The person he loved more than anyone fears nothing and yet everything at once.

He's fragile and could easily be broken, but only prone to those he cared for, which could be counted on a single hand.

 

The person he loved more than anyone is actually sincere, kind and even funny but no one can see that, his mask of indifference steeled on his face, not daring to let anyone break down the walls he built around him, entering into his own world.

 

But Bokuto had been able to do that.

He has been able to see the real person behind the well put facade.

And was proud to say that he was allowed into his world since Bokuto was 6 and the person he loved more than anyone was 4.

 

 

The person Bokuto Koutarou loved more than anyone is named Tsukishima Kei.

 

 

Tsukishima Kei is Bokuto Koutarou's best friend.

Tsukishima Kei is Bokuto Koutarou's weakness and yet his strongest belief.

Tsukishima Kei is Bokuto Koutarou's pillar and his home.

 

Tsukishima Kei is Bokuto Koutarou's most special person and the one he loves more than anyone.

 

And Bokuto Koutarou is Tsukishima Kei's best friend.

Bokuto Koutarou is Tsukishima Kei's weakness and yet his strongest belief.

Bokuto Koutarou is Tsukishima Kei's pillar and his home.

 

But…

 

 

Bokuto Koutarou is not Tsukishima Kei's most special person and the one he loves more than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me preguntes porque yo ni se (':

**Author's Note:**

> i hesitated sO much to post this chapter bc i honesty feel like this is a lame beginning and i want to say bear with me b u t ¯\\_( ; ^ ; )_/¯


End file.
